How To Spend Eight Million Dollars
by teenage-dirtbag
Summary: Let's say there never was a free clinic. Izzie Stevens wants to thank her fellow interns for helping her deal with Denny's death. And with 8.7 million dollars, the possibilities are endless.
1. Meredith

**Disclaimer****: Everthing but the plot isn't mine. Enjoy!**

…

The bedroom door banged open and, startled by the noise, Meredith Grey got up abruptly. Isobel Stevens walked in with two steaming mugs of coffee and a perky smile plastered on her face. Another figure moved beneath the covers as Meredith sat up; Derek Shepherd was woken as well, still dazed.

"Iz?" Meredith croaked weakly, looking at the bedside clock. "It's—"

"Good morning, Meredith!" Izzie said brightly, handing her the coffee mug she had in one hand. "Dr. Shepherd." She thrust the other mug in Derek's direction, which he took graciously, taking a small, shaky sip as the caffeine began to take effect.

"You know our shifts don't start until noon. It's seven thirty in the morning." Meredith complained, scratching her honey-blond hair.

"I know." Izzie said, taking a seat on the bed, "But _I _have to go to work now. And this can't wait." She giggled excitedly, like a child on early Christmas morning. She went out momentarily and went back in, carrying a brown McDonalds paper bag. She tossed it to Meredith who eyed her suspiciously. "Just open it!"

Meredith put her and Derek's hot mugs on the side table and slowly opened the bag and found a sandwich inside. Thinking it was a McMuffin, she took it out and started to discard the wrapper, only to find that her name was stamped all over the paper. Little _McMer_s littered the wrapper.

"Izzie," Meredith said, partly surprised, worried and disconcerted.

"Go on, take a bite!" Izzie urged. Meredith inspected the food item. It looked and smelled real. "You too, Dr. Shepherd. It's your girlfriend's own McBurger!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Derek asked as Meredith took a bite. She chewed slowly, a smile starting to form on her face. Derek took the item in question and poked at it with his two million dollar fingers.

"Good, isn't it? I told those people at McDonalds that it better be good as those double cheeseburgers they sell." Izzie said, smiling. Meredith took the burger away from Derek and took another bite.

"Did you just say McDonalds?" Derek clarified.

"Yeah." Izzie answered, as if Derek were demented. "I paid McDonalds to manufacture a burger in honor of Meredith. It's a McMer! It's out for a limited time and is only available in the McDonald's chain near Seattle Grace, but who cares? You're forever immortalized in McHistory!" Izzie smiled proudly.

"Seriously?" Meredith asked, her eyes wide open in shock.

"Seriously." Izzie answered.

"Thank you, Izzie. Really." Meredith said slowly, as if Izzie was a little girl. "But why?"

"Because I'm a multimillionaire?" Izzie boasted casually. "And you seem to be fond of the prefix Mc. Doesn't it feel good to have your own Mc? Come on, you have your McDreamy," Derek smiled at Meredith, but she ignored him by rolling her eyes playfully, "Finn was McVet, and oh!" Izzie remembered the time when they were watching Mark Sloane suture his own face. "It was you who thought of calling Dr. Sloane Mc Steamy!"

"Izzie!" Meredith warned.

"You call Mark McSteamy?" Derek asked, scoffing. "Wait, is that better that what you call me?" Meredith continued to ignore him, still chewing her burger contentedly. She flashed a smile at Izzie. "Seriously? McSteamy?" Meredith shoved the final piece of the McMer in Derek's mouth to shut him up. "Hmm. This _is_ good, Stevens." He said after a few seconds.

"Thanks!" Izzie said happily. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get to work. I can't wait to give Cristina her present!" She said, thrilled.

…

**What do you think? Review! **


	2. Cristina

Cristina Yang sat on one of the locker room benches to tie her white _Nike_s. She was looking forward to this day because Burke promised her a spot in his tricuspid valve replacement surgery. She tied her shoes eagerly, focused and prepared for the day ahead. It was then when she heard the shrill voice of her friend and fellow intern, Izzie Stevens.

"Cristina!" Izzie squealed, causing Cristina to shut her eyes in annoyance.

"Izzie." She said without turning around. She tried to look busy, trying and retying her shoes, but Izzie went up to her anyway.

"I have a surprise for you!" Izzie said cheerily, and took out a brown envelope out of her bag. Cristina glared at her, and stood up to get her stethoscope from her locker. Izzie handed her the envelope. "Open it!" She persuaded.

"Fine." Cristina relented. She shut her locker door and sat down again, eying Izzie strangely. For someone who lost a fiancé recently, she seemed quite recovered. Then again, they met and got engaged only in a span of a few months.

"Remember how you said that you'd buy a hospital and stock it full of sick people?" Cristina groaned in reply as she took out the papers. There was Seattle Grace's recognizable insignia, along with a bunch of words. She read through them, and her chinky eyes suddenly grew wide in shock.

"Izzie," Cristina asked, re-reading the papers again, glancing at Izzie. "Are you crazy?"

"Not really." Izzie said plainly. "I see a therapist three times a week, so I can't be crazy. I'm just, you know, rich." She said with a smile.

"You mean to tell me," Cristina paused, taking in all of the information printed in the paper, "That you bought me ten percent of the hospital?"

"Yeah!" Izzie replied, and suddenly all of the other doctors preparing and dressing up turned to look at them. They'd heard of the pretty doctor who'd gotten an inheritance from her dying patient, and this incident seems to corroborate that fact.

"Seriously?" Cristina said, making sure, "You bought me ten percent of Seattle Grace Hospital?"

"That's what it says in the papers, right?" Izzie put down her bag and started changing into her scrubs. She tied her hair in a messy ponytail, shutting her locker door and sitting beside Cristina again, adjusting her new shoes. She forgot what the brand was—Michael Kors, or Gucci or whatever—all she knew was they were expensive. She kind of liked having the money. "All you have to do is sign them, and I'll run them by the office later."

"You bought me ten percent of Seattle Grace?" Cristina asked again, unable to believe it.

"I bought you ten percent of Seattle Grace." Izzie repeated, much calmer now. She tried walking in her new expensive white shoes.

"I own," Cristina paused, "ten freaking percent," She glanced at the papers once again, "of this freaking hospital, which I am an intern of?"

"Yes." Izzie breathed. "Now sign them, or we'll be late for rounds." She handed Cristina a pen, and Cristina signed it enthusiastically. She stuffed the papers in the envelope and handed them back to Izzie.

"So, what does this mean if I own ten percent?" Cristina asked as they walked out of the locker room. Izzie laughed in reply, fingering the surprise she had for George in her pocket.

…

**A/N:**** Let's pretend that you could actually buy shares of this fictional hospital. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!**


	3. George

A few hours later, Izzie Stevens found George O'Malley standing by the labs, waiting for a blood test Dr. Shepherd asked him to run. He leaned by the door, obviously weary from errands he'd been running. Izzie walked up to him and greeted him with a playful shove, which caused George to almost fall down.

"Easy, Iz!" George said, startled, holding onto the door for support.

"And how is my best friend today?" Izzie greeted brightly.

George looked at her strangely. "You're acting unusually cheerful, Izzy. Are you okay? I mean, I know everything's a lot to handle right now, but acting as if everything's okay is not the answer." He took her by the arms and looked at her. "I'm here, Izzy." He said slowly. "I'm here."

"I'm fine." Izzie said, shaking him off. "I know Denny—" She flinched ever so slightly, "—wanted me to be happy. And he made sure I am, by leaving me 8.7 million dollars!" George continued to stare at her as if she were crazy. "I'm fine!" She ignored his continued staring and took out a catalogue from her folder and showed it to George.

"What's this?" He asked. It was a men's catalogue for the complete summer collection of Armani. George looked through the pages, confused.

"Do you like it?" Izzie asked.

"It's Armani, Izzie." He said, looking at her.

"Yeah." Izzie replied, rolling her eyes. "Do you like it?" She snatched the catalogue away, looking through the pages herself, the pages filled with incredibly hot men wearing incredibly wonderful clothes. "James," she said, recognizing one of the models in the Armani Exchange section. "I wonder where he is now." She remembered her modeling days. Nothing changed drastically, now that she thought about it. There was still a hectic work schedule, there was still booze involved, though for an entirely different reason, and her colleagues were still extremely good-looking.

"It's expensive." George said, breaking her chain of thoughts.

"I know it's expensive George!" Izzie said, used to her best friend's technique of beating around the bush. She leafed through the pages again. "Kevin's modeling for Armani?" She said to herself, shocked. Kevin Mitchell was a young, insecure model. He used to have the biggest crush on her, she remembered thoughtfully. "Kevin's with Armani!" She told George, who had absolutely no clue who Kevin was. "So, George, are you going to answer my question or am I going to give this to Alex instead?"

"I like it." George said, finally. "It's the kind of clothing that Callie's father wears, you know, clothes for the incredibly rich?"

"Great!" Izzie said, closing the catalogue. "Because I just bought it for you."

"You—" George felt like his body was electrocuted. "—you what?"

"I bought Armani's entire summer collection for you." Izzie said plainly. She found that her friends' manic reactions to her gifts were quite amusing.

"Izzie, I am grateful to you. Entirely, very, uh, grateful." Izzie beamed at him, proud. "But why?"

"You're married to an heiress!" Izzie said, laughing. "You're married to an heiress and you're wearing clothes from Sears."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" George asked, a little offended, looking at his shoes self-consciously.

"Nothing. I just bought you better ones. Besides, you're living in the Archfield. If Callie's dad were a goldfish, that would be his aquarium." The doctor from the lab handed George the results of the blood test. "You need to look the part of," She paused, thinking. "What's the masculine term for heiress?"

"You sure?" George asked, walking slowly, his eyes still on Izzie.

"These would look fantastic on you, George." She urged.

"Well, um, thank you for the amazing, expensive clothes." George glanced at the labs in his hand. "We'll talk later; I need to run this by Shepherd."

"No you don't." Izzie said, holding his arm tightly and veering him away from the surgical wing.

"Izzie—" George protested.

"Oh, relax. You're not going to get fired for this. As far as McDreamy knows, you're still waiting for the results." Izzie dragged him inside the elevator, where she hit the ground floor button.

"But—"

"This will just take a second." She explained. Reaching the bottom floor, Izzie stepped out, dragging George behind her. They made their way to the parking lot, where a lot of people were looking at them, curious as to why two surgeons were outside, still wearing their blue scrubs. Izzie pointed him to a black, sleek-looking car, ignoring the stares.

"You bought a sports car?" George asked, inspecting the car. He recognized the insignia and the other features, having spent too much time discussing cars with his brothers. "You bought an Aston Martin DB9."

"How did you know the model of the car?" Izzie asked, taking the key out of her pocket.

"My brothers will," He paused, trying to find the right word, "they will kill for this car! You know that they dragged me into countless debates about the Aston Martin as James Bond's choice of vehicle?" He touched the smooth surface, amazed.

"Well you better be prepared then," Izzie said, handing him the keys, "cause it's you they'll have to kill."

"You're—" George took a deep breath. "I can't take this, Izzie. It's, the Armani, and now an Aston Martin, I can't."

"You're my best friend, George. Meredith has Cristina and Alex has, well, Alex has Dr. Montgomery and Ava." Izzie smiled sincerely. She took the keys and put it his hand. George opened his mouth to protest, but he was cut off by his beeper. He hastily pocketed the car keys and made his way inside, still in shock from all of the gifts. He stopped momentarily, then looked back and called out to Izzie.

"We'll talk about this later." George said, trying to sound calm. Izzie just looked at him with an amused grin. She watched George walk back to the hospital, guessing that there won't be any talking with the way George held on to his pocket with the car keys inside.

_Pick up groceries and map_, she thought, making a mental note to herself. _For Alex's present_.

…

**A/N: Review! YEY!**


	4. Alex

The delicious scent of baking cookies greeted Alex Karev as he entered the house. He caught a glimpse of Izzie Stevens in the kitchen, toiling over flour and dough. Izzie always baked when something was wrong. He dropped his bag in one of the available chairs and entered the kitchen. Boxes and plastic littered the floor, and expensive looking gadgets covered the counter. There were several bags of groceries in one corner.

"Izzie?" Alex asked. Izzie stopped putting ingredients in the Kitchen Aid machine and looked at him.

"Oh, hey Alex." Izzie greeted, smiling. She resumed her work. She wasn't quite familiar with the machine yet, so when she turned the knob, batter flew everywhere, hitting Alex in the face. He licked his lips.

"Tastes really good." Alex grabbed a towel to help Izzie clean up. Her face was covered with the sticky sweet batter as well. Izzie laughed as Alex started to wipe her face. After removing almost all of the batter, Izzie rummaged through the mess to find the manual. "Iz," Alex said softly, a tone he only took with her, "stop."

"I'm fine." Izzie replied, putting down the manual. "I know I resort to obsessive baking whenever I feel upset, but trust me." She took an egg and broke it over the bowl. "I'm not upset this time."

Alex sighed. "Izzie, if you want to talk about Denny—"

"Gave me 8.7 million dollars to spend on new kitchen tools and groceries. Did you know what I just bought today? I bought a three hundred fifty dollar block of Godiva chocolate. I couldn't have bought that before." Izzie added vanilla to the mixture. She turned the knob again, and this time the batter didn't fly everywhere. "That'll make my chocolate soufflé taste even more expensive and delicious." Alex continued to look at her as if she were lying. She stopped fiddling with ingredients and faced him.

"Alex, I'm fine. And if you don't stop acting weird, I'm not giving you my present." She said. Why wouldn't anyone believe that she was okay? Maybe she should hire someone to convince them. She poured the mixture into a cake pan and put it in the oven. "I wonder if this is how Wolfgang Puck feels, you know, baking with a two hundred fifty dollar bottle of vanilla?" She wondered, washing her hands. Alex gathered a few of the plates and put them on the sink. Izzie went to the kitchen table and brought out a map from one of the grocery bags.

"Alex, come see this." Izzie called out.

"It's a map." Alex observed, taking a seat beside her.

"Do you remember what you said?" Izzie asked. "You know, if you had 8.7 million dollars, what did you say?"

"Uh," Alex tried to remember. "I think I said I'd quit my job and buy the Bahamas. Or a Bahama."

"Look at this island." Izzie said, pointing with her sharp manicured fingers. He saw the words _Bahamas_ printed beside the group of islands. It was no more than a dot on the map. Alex glanced at her, waiting for an explanation. "You know what it's called?" She asked.

"Um, an island in the Bahamas?" Alex guessed, smirking at her.

"Stop trying to be cute." Izzie said, laughing. "It's the island of Alex Karev."

"Very funny." Alex said, not believing her. He stood up and grabbed the bowl of chocolate chips on the counter. "Seriously, Iz. What's with the island?"

"I bought you a Bahama, Alex!" Izzie said, her voice unable to contain her excitement. Alex choked on one of the pieces. Izzie started laughing, but stopped when Alex's face turned bright red. She rushed to get a glass of water while Alex tried to do the Heimlich maneuver by himself.

Alex drank the water hungrily and was able to breathe. "That's different." Izzie said, giggling. "Meredith, Cristina and George freaked about their presents. You choked!"

"You bought them islands too?" Alex asked, confused.

"I bought Meredith a McBurger, I bought Cristina ten percent of the hospital and I bought George Armani clothes and a sports car!" Izzie said proudly, beaming at Alex. The alarm went off and Izzie grabbed a futuristic-looking oven mitt and removed her cookies from the oven. She transferred them on a baking rack.

"Let me get this straight." Alex said. "You bought me an island in the Bahamas?"

"That's right." Izzie answered. "Don't worry. It may be a dot on the map but it's really quite big. I figured that we could go on vacation there, when we get the time."

"You bought me an island in the Bahamas." Alex looked at the map once again.

"When they print the new maps next year, your name will be next to that island. That way you could show our grandchildren that you own an island in the Bahamas." Izzie blushed slightly, realizing that she said _our_ grandchildren unknowingly. She hoped Alex didn't notice.

Alex looked up at her, realizing that she just laid a claim on his grandchildren. He didn't go into it further, smiling smugly instead. "Really? An island?"

"Don't you like it?" Izzie asked, frowning.

"No, no. I love it." Izzie smiled. "I just can't get over the fact that you bought me a Bahama." Izzie laughed at the politically incorrect term. He went near her, putting on his cheesy asshole act that he knew made her smile. If this _was_ some way she dealt with Denny's death, then so be it. She'd get over it eventually. "So," He asked, his voice low and husky. He leaned his face closer to hers, so that their faces were only centimeters apart, wearing a self-assured smile on his face. "How do I thank you for the island?" Izzie laughed at his advances, the reaction he was going for. She grabbed a cookie and shoved it in his mouth. He chewed silently, smiling at her.

Izzie smiled back, popping one of the cookies in her mouth. She figured she needed to save at least five hundred thousand dollars for her wedding.

…

**A/N:**** Couldn't resist with the Alex/Izzie. ;) Hope you liked it! Review! **


End file.
